


モノクロ

by vhankleys



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: Angle!Takanori&Demon!Gun, M/M, Out of Character, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vhankleys/pseuds/vhankleys
Summary: 几个月了，难产患者终于产粮了 还是破万字的，哭泣





	モノクロ

岩田剛典喝下杯里残余不多的黑咖啡，舔了舔唇，放下手中的书便端着杯子从吊椅上起身。纯白的羽翼舒展开了些许，恰好就在快要碰倒这间屋子的主人精心挑选的那个大书柜前止住。轻轻扇一扇久置未动的羽翼，岩田剛典熟门熟路地离开书房走向了厨房，准备给他的马克杯里添上今天第三杯香醇的咖啡。

 

怎么磨咖啡还是那个人亲自教他的。在接受了他和他的双生兄弟被莫名困在人间的事实、并结束了那个莽撞的恶魔挑起的对这栋房子主人的种种冲突之后，两兄弟“顺理成章”地在那个人家里住了下来。“反正你家够大你也足够有钱，多了我们这对兄弟也不是什么大问题吧”——那个小坏蛋当时是这么笑眯眯地说的，还冲那个人抛了个wink，完全无视了一旁的天使惊愕又尴尬的表情。而等小天使反应回来时，那个人已经为兄弟俩准备好了房间和大部分的日用品，于是一向不愿给别人添麻烦的小天使也只好给那人道了谢，接过男人递来的棕黑色液体尝试着喝了一口。

 

“！！好喝......”

 

“呜哇好苦！！”小天使赞叹的声音马上就被一旁小恶魔的剧烈反应压了下去。“这什么东西啊太苦了我不要喝！！”小恶魔把马克杯远远推开，抬头就冲那人嚷嚷，“这不会是什么毒药吧人类！！！”

 

“不是毒药啦。”小天使望着那个男人无奈地笑起来，往小恶魔杯里多加了好几块方糖又搅了搅，“这叫咖啡，喏，再试试看。”

 

咖啡......吗......

 

小天使捧着杯子的手紧了紧，又低头喝了几口。抬头看见小恶魔撇着嘴巴不情愿地喝下一点，咂咂嘴品了品，还是皱着眉，“不够甜，不好喝，我以后都不要喝了。”

 

“我觉得很好喝。”小天使看那个人眼中的些许期待冲散，开口道。男人闻言便立刻弯起了眉眼：“对吧？的确很好喝啊。那......这么说你们两兄弟一个喜欢苦一个喜欢甜咯？”

 

长相完全一致气场却丝毫不同的天使与恶魔同步率极高地点点头，引得那人瞪着眼睛笑出声来。再后来便是小恶魔无聊地坐在吧台旁吃着甜点看着那两个人对着咖啡机捣鼓半天。学会了怎么自己制作这款他的新晋最爱饮品的小天使顶着男人温柔带笑的目光，喝下了第一口亲手煮的咖啡。那张总是缺少些丰富表情的脸庞缓缓绽出一个满足的笑容，冷硬的线条在午后阳光与咖啡香气的晕染下化开来，羽翼反射出的白色柔和光芒衬着那个天使——片岡直人在此刻才终与意识到眼前的的确确是神话中纯白无暇的圣洁之灵。

 

当然，这样美好的一刻在下一瞬间就被无情得破坏了。或许是太过开心的缘故，小天使庞大的翅膀有些不自觉地挥动了几下，几声清脆的、玻璃破碎的声音随之响起，而小天使一慌，手里的咖啡也都洒了出去，搞得片岡腿上、地面上、碎玻璃上到处都是滚烫的液体。场面顿时变得混乱起来，一人一天使手忙脚乱地清理，也就只有小恶魔还在悠悠地晃着尾巴咬着叉子坏笑。

 

在这里居住的时日久了，聪明的小天使早就掌握好了翅膀挥舞的幅度，不再闹出那样的糗事。望着杯里再度被填满，小天使将自己从回忆中撤回，准备继续回书房度过这个与往日没有什么不同的下午——就连浴室里哗啦的水声和那个恶魔开心的哼小曲儿的声音也一如往日。

 

望了眼时间，小天使神情暗了暗。又是将近一个小时的洗澡，他的兄弟不知何时便有了这个习惯。小恶魔在片岡直人回家的两个多小时前美滋滋地到浴室里仔细清洗身体，每天、每天都要花与原来相比长了不少的时间泡在浴室。至于为什么，不，不论是为什么，还是自何时起，小天使其实都知道得清清楚楚。

 

从他的兄弟半夜偷偷溜出他们的卧室的第三天开始。从隔壁片岡直人的房间传来了粘腻色情的肉体碰撞声和呻吟声的第二天开始。一直到现在。

 

小天使迷惑过很长一段时间，被很多很多问题。比如为什么那天晚上听到那些声音的自己会那么震惊又痛苦，比如为什么自己都那样了还是没有选择不听那些声音——他是天使，只要他想就能够不去听，比如为什么第二天他的兄弟找上来时这位天使第一次撒了谎。

 

“昨晚有吵到你吗？”小恶魔光着身子，慵懒地擦着头发来到书房里看上去是在认真读书的天使面前。他似乎是直接从浴室里过来的，被热水泡得发红的皮肤都还散着热气。天使像是没听到他的兄弟说了些什么似的，只是轻蹙着眉头合上了自己面前大大小小的几本书籍。

 

“别甩水……把片岡先生的书弄脏了就不好了。”小天使站起身拿起搭在小恶魔湿哒哒的头发上的毛巾替他擦起来。“呐，昨晚有吵到你吗？” 小恶魔伸手抱住了天使的腰，放低身子就把下巴抵在天使胸口笑眯眯地看他。

 

“……没有。我没听。”第一次撒谎的天使甚至没露出其他什么多余的马脚，只是专心擦着他的兄弟的发丝，像是把它们弄干是他此刻最重大的任务。

 

“唔……我跟你讲哦Naotoさん超厉害的。那里又大又硬都差点塞不进去了。而且他好持久，我都被干得射不出来了他还没射。哇好久都没被操得那么爽了，更何况还是被个人……”

 

“你不用和我说这些。”同样的嗓音，相比前一刻小恶魔带着撒娇的念叨，天使的这句话宛如突兀刺出的寒冰。“那是你们之间的经历，没必要和我分享。”他推开了自己的兄弟，拿起桌上书本的手微不可见地颤抖着，背过身去把书放回原位——尽管他还打算继续读下去。

 

“不开心吗？”

 

“没有。”这句否定来得异常的快。

 

......

 

恶魔静静地站在原地看着他的兄弟动作缓慢地整理着那些书，那些片岡直人也那么认真抚摩过的书脊。良久，才扑哧一声笑出来，打破了室内的死寂。

 

“天使可不能说谎啊。更何况你瞒不了我的~~”小恶魔扑了上去，而反应敏捷的天使连忙在对方扒住他不放之前收起了羽翼，于是两个人便纠缠着倒在了地上。眼疾手快地用尾巴锁住小天使的双手，小恶魔笑起来，在后者胸口如同金毛幼犬般蹭了又蹭，然后满意地亲了亲小天使的嘴角。

 

“间接kiss哦，给撒谎的孩子的奖励。”小恶魔坏笑着迅速爬起来溜了出去——看小天使那拧紧的眉头和红透了的脸庞，不快点收手的话估计得被他拿羽毛当箭射成筛子。

 

“哦对了。”小恶魔扒着书房厚重的实木门露出一个顶着乱糟糟的湿发的脑袋，“你还在喊他片岡先生啊。”

 

那句话显得意味深长，但小天使并不怎么想要去思考其中的含义，或者说已经无力去想些什么了，毕竟他从那开始就一直眼睁睁地看着他的兄弟与那个人亲热缠绵。

 

小天使以前会在片岡回家时亲手给他递上一杯自己磨好的咖啡，然后收下片岡的道谢跟笑容，有时候甚至还会是一个夹着他办公室内香氛味道的温暖拥抱。当然，之后他就很少那么做了。他只是会把咖啡放在起居室的桌上，毕竟撞见岩ちゃん跟片岡在玄关相拥着亲吻太过尴尬。原本准点的洗浴时间也变为了视情况而定，每当隔壁卧室有些什么动静小天使就迅速跑到浴室里洗澡。哗啦啦地任水流淌，自欺欺人地暗示自己那水声能掩盖那些色情的喘息和呻吟——那两个人的，和听着那声音自渎的自己的。

 

偶尔地，岩ちゃん也会在半夜又偷偷溜回来，身子光溜溜的，甚至还残留有性爱的味道就从后面抱住了天使。小天使装作睡着，但总是被他的兄弟一些鬼鬼祟祟的小动作搞得烦躁起来。小恶魔撒娇地蹭他、吻他，身子滑到下面去抚慰他。天使皱着眉头推他的脑袋，却在下一刻被狠狠一吸，于是天使就会用小臂遮住眼睛、咬着唇彻底放弃。等这样晦涩潮湿的时刻过去，天使才哑着嗓子问怎么不和片岡先生做。小恶魔笑笑，也不给出明确的答案，只是抱着他的脑袋一寸寸地亲，手里乐此不疲地捏着一小撮发丝卷着玩，问他到底是在跟谁较劲。

 

次数逐渐增多，这样的过程都变得固定僵硬起来。每次都是如此，只不过后来小恶魔也会跟他说起片岡，有嘴上抹了蜜一般的甜话，也有忿忿不满的抱怨。于是终于有一次，天使止住了恶魔滔滔不绝的独白，问他你喜欢片岡先生吗。

 

“谁知道呢？你觉得呢？”

 

......意料之中的回答。

 

小恶魔看着天使暗淡下去的目光，压住了上翘的嘴角，却没能压住上翘的尾巴。

 

*

 

“不要把他逼得太紧了。”片岡搂着怀里像猫咪似的眯着眼的小恶魔，叹了口气，揉揉他的头顶，“我去找他不就......”

 

“不行！！不行——”小恶魔猛地窜起来，叉着手竖着眉坐在床上，气鼓鼓地撅了会儿嘴巴，又泄了气一样倒在片岡胸口，“不行啊......那个小傻子，不逼一逼他他是不会明白自己的心意的。太犟了。”

 

他的声音听起来和他的心情一样闷闷不乐。片岡无奈，想要说些什么，最终还是选择默默抱着小恶魔一下一下地抚摸他的背脊。

 

小恶魔对于自己的兄弟太过于了解，即便小天使善于掩盖真实的心情，小恶魔只瞥一眼那张和他生得一模一样的面孔，便能大概地猜清楚天使的心思。更何况这一次他们要面对的是“爱情”。

 

说来可笑，天使与恶魔本不该拥有爱情。但毕竟时间的长河已是流了万年，曾经记载在圣书中的种种苛则淡去，个体独立思想的存在总免不了私欲的出现。对于这点，小恶魔可是竭尽全力地诱惑着天使。并非想要看到他纯白的兄弟就此堕落，而是明知他绝会坚守作为天使的品格，却更加努力地用黑暗去衬托那白色光芒。但若是正如小天使曾经说过的，天使恶魔兄弟与那男人的相遇是命格里无法改去的一笔。如若这样，那管他什么教规条律，他一定会帮天使追寻渴求之物。

 

他们三人之间的关系有些复杂，刚开始时甚至是基本对立的。但或许与自己完全不一样的极端才拥有足够的吸引力，这一点，不论是对于那对有着说不清道不明的关系的兄弟来说，还是对于无法放下天使与恶魔之间的任意一者来说的片岡直人，都是一样的。这样超出“神则”又违背伦理的混乱关系，饶是会被谩骂诅咒、讥笑嘲讽，他们也在令人难以置信地让它变得彻底无可救药下去。

 

只是喜欢而已。

 

只是爱而已。

 

......

 

“Naotoさん知道吗？我其实一直都在引诱他堕落啊。”

 

“但是他一直没上当呢。真是一位优秀又强大的天使不是吗？”

 

“只有兄弟之间的乱伦关系他接受了。但是他还是那么纯白得耀眼。那不是他的错。”

 

“我想让他幸福。即便是天使，他的心脏也是在那么有力地跳动着的啊。”

 

“我知道他爱你，”小恶魔又像是给自己鼓足了气一般撑起上半身，望进片岡眼里的目光满是坚定，“我也爱你，我们是一样的。”

 

“所以我故意让他怀疑我对你只是有色欲。以他那种性格，更何况他那么在乎你，一定会上钩的。”

 

“马上就可以了，我发誓这是我最后一次那样诱导他。相信我，小傻子已经中圈套了。”小恶魔话语里的情绪也跟着他的尾巴一样翘了起来。被片岡捏了捏尾巴尖的小爱心，小恶魔甜甜一笑，再度钻进对方温暖的怀抱。

 

*

 

“Takanori？”片岡端着两杯咖啡走进书房，毫不意外地看到了那两扇厚实洁白的大翅膀。在对方投来好奇的视线前将杯子递给他，示意他喝一口，“这是我托一个朋友买的咖啡豆磨的，据说超级好喝。试试看合不合你的口味？”

 

小天使道了谢，接过杯子让丝滑的液体流过咽喉时本就神采奕奕的双眼更是落入了点点星子，再接着那眸子就弯出了两道月牙。完全不同于他的兄弟那即便是笑起时眼里也挥不去的狡黠，那一片纯净透彻的喜悦自一开始就让男人不得不心动。用什么宝石来形容小天使的话，一定就是钻石了吧，片岡直人老是这么想。或许有些俗气，但如钻石一般坚硬又澄澈的小天使，是每一个泛着咖啡香气的午后都让男人发现生命中独一无二的光亮的存在。

 

“的确很好喝。”他的天使这么笑着说。

 

“哇那我这人情不是白欠的？”笑着揉了揉那头蓬松柔软的发，片岡直人在小天使身旁坐下，看清那人腿上摊开的书上那几个字眼时心里陡然一紧——“The Divine Comedy”, “Seven Deadly Sins”, “Lust”。

 

“先生今天工作不多吗？”迅速抽走落在那书上的目光，片岡抱着漫画靠在了小天使羽毛丰厚的大翅膀上。难得看到对方这么有些孩子气的时刻，小天使笑了笑，听着男人“毕竟也是要多放松一下的嘛”的感叹，目光也柔和了几分。他很是享受这样的时光，片岡直人其实工作很忙，结束了一天的忙碌回到家里，除去和小恶魔亲昵的时刻，其他的便大多是泡在书房，或是继续处理文件，或是和小天使一同看看书和漫画杂志。那些安静祥和的时刻是小天使放入心底好好珍藏的，就算没有恋人般的亲昵与私语，没有赤裸相见的情动与迷恋，便也足够。

 

只要那个男人在他的身边，安心感就会像甜蜜的棉花糖一样丝丝缕缕地将他裹起来，撑得心里都发酸的满足。

 

但是......

 

犹豫再三，他还是决定问出口。毕竟自己一个人憋着也无济于事。

 

“......片岡先生，对岩ちゃん的感情是怎样的呢？”

 

片岡直人拿着漫画的手指收紧：“怎么突然这么问？”

 

天使垂着头，让人看不清他此刻的表情。良久，才开了口。

 

“岩ちゃん啊，是个货真价实的恶魔。”

 

“七宗罪不是教义里的空谈。更何况他的确淫欲旺盛。”

 

“如果先生觉得你们是相爱的，是不是能够再多思考一下。”

 

不带任何感情的语气，在直言相对的同时却也说得尽量委婉。片岡直人闻言不动声色地挑了挑了眉——这就是那个小坏蛋所说的中了圈套吗?

 

很好。

 

“你觉得呢？你是他的兄弟，你应该了解他才是。”

 

“我并不认为我对你们的关系有任何的发言权。”

 

“那你是处在什么样的立场上和我说的这些话呢？”

 

“......我是他的兄弟。”

 

“你觉得他和我做爱完全只是因为色欲。你嫉妒了吗？还是不满？”

 

“我没有。不论他做什么我都会接受，我会包容。他是我的兄弟，我们本为一体，我爱他。”

 

“......如果他不爱我的话，你呢？”

 

屋内剑拔弩张的紧迫感顿时荡然无存，天使猛地转过身来看他，那一张熟悉的面庞上却仍是找不出几丝波澜。

 

一人一天使就那样静静地对望了良久。直到那对羽翼颤抖起来，下一秒，片冈直人的怀抱就被狠狠地占据。

 

天使用尽全力抱着男人，紧紧地，似乎不这么用力他怀中的人就会离他而去一般。胸脯相贴时那两颗火热的心脏都跳得乱了章法，等到气息都变得一致，小天使才松开一些，拉出一点距离，然后侧着头，吻上了男人的唇。

 

只是简单而又暧昧的双唇相贴，小天使选择用行动来回答男人的问题。片冈直人始终没有做出回应，却终于在小天使踌躇着垂眼结束这个吻时勾起了唇角。

 

“把翅膀收起来？”没头没脑的一个要求，小天使一怔，但还是乖乖收起了身后巨大的羽翼。还未来得及问点什么，就被男人结实的手臂猛地锁着腰托着臀抱了起来。

 

“这样就方便多了。”小天使甚至来不及发出点小声的惊呼，或是思考一下男人的话和话里的笑意，火热的吻便携着粗重的喘息扑面而来，瞬间夺去了他的所有理智。男人是亲吻的高手，轻咬着天使柔软丰厚的唇肉反复吸吮舔弄，而这类经验少得可怜的小天使只能被动地迎合着男人的步调，在交错的气息之间红着脸闷哼几声。小天使时不时要停下来喘口气，但总是才分开就由忍不住扣着男人的头亲过去。这吻太过意乱情迷，以至于和男人一同摔在卧室的床上时他才从过度的情乱中稍稍清醒了些许。

 

片岡直人笑着亲了几口小天使的脸颊，挑挑眉往门口看去。后者也好奇地顺着他的视线往门口望，便看到小恶魔笑着歪头仔细打量在床上亲昵的两人。

 

“Takanori——”和两人对上眼神的小恶魔像是在外受了委屈回家来找安慰的小狗狗，飞扑过去紧紧抱住小天使，“呜对不起......是我故意诱导你生疑的。我啊，在这个世界上最爱的人就是Takanori和Naotoさん了......”

 

小天使似乎还没明白小恶魔到底在说些什么，皱着眉半天才挤出一句，“什么？”

 

“嘛——因为你就是不肯自己承认你喜欢Naotoさん嘛，所以就给你下了个套......！!你不要生气啊!”小恶魔赖在小天使怀里撒娇，抬头看到对方不算好看的脸色一下子就着急起来，一双圆溜溜的眼睛马上就浮起一层雾气。

 

小天使在心里叹了口气。分明就是那个小坏蛋搞的鬼，却仍是一副无辜受害者的模样。但自己也拿他没办法。但小天使又突然想起些什么，忽地转头看向自刚才起就一直默默再旁看着这两兄弟的片冈直人。

 

“片岡先生……也……？”不成一句的话，片冈直人却完全知道小天使想表达什么。点了点头，片冈从一侧搂住小天使，吻了吻他的额头。“抱歉，还有刚才那么咄咄逼人的也是，对不起。”

 

一人一恶魔就那么一边一个抱着小天使，静静等他消化完了信息，咕囔着说了一句以后别再这样了，才互相换了个眼神，十分有默契地开始动作。于是尚未从之前的喜悦与惊讶中完全缓过来的小天使就迷迷糊糊地被两人压在了柔软的床垫上。片岡托着他的的脸庞轻轻柔柔地吻，小恶魔的手则是狡猾地滑进了他的裤沿里，一把抓住疲软的物什就开始揉弄。

 

“唔......”片岡的唇顺着来到胸前的两点时小天使忍不住轻哼了出来——更何况他的下身此刻正被他的兄弟的口腔包裹得紧紧的，小天使连原本搭在片岡肩上的手臂也无力地垂下。胸口被喜欢的男人轻咬舔弄的麻痒感让他倍感羞耻却又忍不住挺胸去追寻更多。片岡时不时猛地一吸，再加上下身头部进入到极为狭窄的咽喉处，小天使原本挺起的腰随着那两人的动作一震，丰满的双臀不住地颤抖，接着便只有狠狠地摔在床上大口喘息的份了。

 

岩ちゃん含着一口乳白的浊液就要爬过来亲他，小天使皱着眉撇过头，倒是让片岡忍不住失笑。“好了，快去吐掉，顺便把润滑剂拿过来。”揉揉小恶魔的头发，片岡转身就看到小天使几乎快要烧起来的脸庞。

 

“怎么？”片岡挤进小天使腿间，褪去小天使和自己身上的衣物后便赞叹着抚上对方的腰线，“不用紧张，我会尽量轻一点的。”

 

“咦——”小恶魔用尾巴缠着装满润滑剂的小瓶甩在了床上，“Naotoさん第一次跟我做的时侯可一点都不这么温柔，我被弄得可疼啦。”片岡正要作势生气，却听身下人扑哧一声笑了出来，“那点痛对于我们来说不算什么的，片岡先生可不要上了岩ちゃん的当。”

 

这下子倒是男人有些尴尬起来了，倒是小恶魔满脸戏谑地咂了咂嘴：“你这是等不及和Naotoさん做了么？Naoちゃん我和你说哦，这可是这孩子第一次做这种事情呢。”小恶魔甩着尾巴睁大眼睛摆出一副无辜的模样，“第一次就这么急躁可不行哦。”

 

意外地，小恶魔这番平日里能换来小天使或是瞪视或是努力反驳的话被后者红着脸默认了下来。小天使坐起身，伸出双臂去环住男人的肩，然后微微抬起头亲了亲男人右脸上的那颗痣：“我......想要先生......”

 

屋内的喘息声与摩擦声逐渐变大。躺在床上的天使双腿紧紧勾着男人精瘦有力的腰部，白皙丰满的臀瓣间闪着些许润滑剂反射出的光，还能隐约看到男人的手指在私密紧致的部位中抽插旋转。而那个鬼灵精怪的小恶魔则是靠着床脚坐在男人腿间，嘴里被尺寸可观的性器撑得满满当当。小天此刻全身都泛起了红，男人埋头吻在他线条流畅的腹肌处，在那些完美的沟壑处留下水渍——这让小天使喘得越发没了规律，忘情地用腰侧细腻的肌肤蹭着男人撑在他身旁的小臂。一时间，混乱的闷哼低吟与男人忍耐的粗喘、还有湿润口腔内巨物狠狠搅动出的粘腻水声、手指不遗余力开拓后穴时的拍打声混成了一片。

 

第一次受到如此对待的后穴随着男人时重时柔的动作一阵阵收紧，片岡一会儿并起手指扫过软肉，一会儿又曲着指节狠狠地挖，本就还太过青涩敏感的地方怎么受得了这样的刺激。小天使被逼得眼角都湿了些许，咬着唇一面挣扎在男人给予的快感中，一面又渴望着能有什么彻底的抚慰。片岡似乎也不想再继续这么耗下去，直起身拍了拍小恶魔被那物撑得鼓起的脸蛋，等后者乖乖吐出覆满了涎液的性器，便抵住小天使还未完全闭合的穴口，慢慢推了进去。

 

小天使觉得自己快要过呼吸了，他很难去描述这是什么样的感觉。身体深处为喜欢的人打开、接受他的进入。那是他曾经幻想过许多次的感受，但从未有一次如此刻真正经历之时要来得让他如此甘之如饴。身下与片岡相连的地方也好，胸口砰砰作响的心脏也好，都被“片岡先生与我相嵌”的这个认知而将快感与幸福放大了无数倍。男人的性器又粗又硬，穴口被撑开到了极致而传来些许的痛楚，但对于天使来讲不值一提的小疼痛却让快意变得更加甜美。如触电一般的感觉顺着脊椎而上，小天使弓起腰，在男人开始不遗余力地撞进他体内之前用力抱住了对方。

 

当然，那只是一开始而已。小天使初次品尝到性爱蚀骨般的快感的一开始，他还能有些力气攀着片岡的肩头断断续续的叫喊。但随着男人冲撞的力度越发狠厉，那东西更是死死抵着他体内的软肉又磨又凿，逼得那嫩肉无助地吐出一波波粘稠的白色液体，完完全全地润湿了男人布了青筋的巨物。他颤抖、喘息、呻吟，最终在男人突然加速的一阵抽插下狠狠咬了一口对方结实的肩，随后便如失去最后一丝气力般倒在了床上。

 

“不行哦——”自刚才起便乖乖在一旁笑眯了眼看着室内这副活体春宫图的小恶魔凑了上来，一只手却滑到了小天使下身，一把抓住那颤抖着即将要释放的东西就堵住了上面的小口。“唔！别......放开！”小天使竭力想要去扒开小恶魔的手，可身后那根物什仍在毫不留情地操弄着身后最敏感的部位，快感如闪电般击得他浑身无力。片岡扒着他的臀就往自己勃发的阴茎上摁，时深时浅，小天使便可悲地发现自己的身体越发渴求男人的疼爱。快感如浪潮疯狂拍打着他的同时却无法释放，明明只要一点点就能够攀上最高峰，小天使连眼角都不甘地泛了泪。小恶魔伸出舌尖把那微咸舔了去，轻轻地在他耳边呢喃着什么，末了又缠绵地吻他胸前的两颗红粒，硬是看着小天使整个人都红透了，一面蹙眉吟叫一面断断续续地说着“让我去”“不行了”的话语，才和片岡交换了一个眼色，撤下了紧紧堵住小天使高潮的手。

 

他大概是痉挛得失去自控了，片岡狠狠在他体内捣了几下后猛地拔出性器，小恶魔也在此刻卸下了枷锁，小天使瞬间便哭喊着射了出来，弄得脸上、胸前、床上到处都是一副淫乱不堪的景象。小天使模模糊糊地听到片岡赞叹着说了些什么，然后还未等他从高潮的余韵中缓过神来，便被对方从床上捞起。片岡抱着怀里身子都软了的小天使疼爱地吻了吻，又轻拍了几下对方浑圆的臀：“那么，第二轮？”

 

或许是男人说出这话的语气太过温柔，至少是与他之后令小天使转过身去便驱车直入的动作反差过大，小天使甚至还没反应过来自己答应了什么不得了的事情，后穴再次被撑开的快感便让他瞬间清醒了些许。从后面进入的感觉新鲜刺激，截然不同的角度似乎让体内敏感的那地方变得更加容易被爱抚。片岡将性器全数送入天使湿滑柔软的穴道，双臂锁住小天使的腰胯便急速抽插起来。紧致的嫩肉一层层包裹着巨物，享受被其狠狠摩擦的快感。想到自己的穴口该是怎样不知满足地吞吐着片岡怒勃的性器，小天使连腿都站不稳，只能撑着男人锁在他身前的小臂，试图咬唇让越发控制不住的呻吟显得不那么淫荡。

 

小天使被片岡操弄得无法正常思考，甚至连什么时候腰间缠上了一双腿也没能发觉。只是等片岡慢下了动作，一面舔吻着他的后颈一面轻笑时，他才因为些许的不满足而睁开了眼，却在下一刻慌乱起来——他的兄弟，那个坏心思又可爱的小恶魔，此刻正躺在床上向他大张开双腿。他并非是抗拒和自己的兄弟做出这样的事，而是面对即将到来的前后夹击而不知所措。小天使的后穴因紧张而收缩，这让男人闷哼了几声，顺势便压着他往里面挤。

 

“没关系的，试试看？”片岡一边舔咬他的耳垂一边这么说道。小恶魔也附和起来，握住小天使的性器调整好姿势就要把它往自己身体里挤：“Takanori不能自私哦，怎么能把我晾到一边嘛。”于是小天使便咬着唇，眼睁睁地看着自己高昂的性器一点点挤进了他的兄弟的身体之中。

 

片岡先生，也是这般感受到岩ちゃん的这里的吗……？

 

小天使仰着头接受双重的刺激，连喘息声都难以控制。男人进入他的力道大得可怕，每一下都重重顶在体内敏感处，让他整个人都向小恶魔那边压了去。后穴里被碾磨的快感便要他欲生欲死，更何况前面的地方也被密密匝匝地裹住挤压。小天使被撞得身子都歪歪扭扭施不上力，耳边除去三个人交媾处传来的粘腻水声，便是片岡的低吼、小恶魔的呻吟和他自己紊乱的呼吸。

 

恍惚间他睁开眼，模模糊糊地望见在他身下的小恶魔意乱情迷的模样。他没在脸上放任何虚假的表情或是动作——小天使深知这一点，就算他明白小恶魔是会在性爱中演戏的那一类。但现在他没有。小恶魔双腿用力打开，让自己的兄弟进来得更方便一些。面容酡红的小恶魔半眯着眼，随着片岡和小天使的动作呻吟——并不是什么浪荡的放声吟叫，而是仿佛含了媚药的、热情而又迷恋的呻吟。

 

我的脸上，也是这样的光景吗？

 

羞耻感袭来，小天使秉着呼吸承接男人的侵入。然而再一次的，就在他快要坚守不住的时侯，男人又毫无预兆地停了下来。“Takanori......试试自己动？”片岡暧昧地用鼻尖蹭着他的后颈。

 

“？！不行的，先......啊”小天使连忙急着转过头去拒绝，却被小恶魔勾着脖子倒在了他身上。“Takanori，想要什么可是得自己争取哦......”小恶魔笑得甜美，亲昵地吻了吻他的唇，“Naotoさん现在不在干你后面很难受对吧？前面呢？不能做胆小鬼。”

 

的确，被突然打断即将到来的高潮的感受太过让人不甘，眼下片岡静静地等着他自己去重新拾回那份快感，小天使咬牙，撑起身体，夹在片岡和小恶魔之间缓缓动了起来。他几乎是一瞬间便又加快了呼吸。向前深入想要性器被温暖地包裹起来可后面却变得空荡，穴肉麻痒难耐，让臀都无意识地挺了起来想要被撑得满满当当。无奈，便只能稍稍加快速度，努力使唤起腰部去讨好后面那根硬物、去抚慰小恶魔紧致的后穴。

 

“唔........”小天使眼角红了个透，不自觉地逐渐加大摆动的幅度去寻求快感。片岡温暖的双手在他光滑的背上游离，抚过漂亮的蝴蝶骨再逐渐往下，到敏感的后腰，再到挺翘的臀部。“啪！”一声脆响，小天使随着发出惊呼，双眼不可思议地瞪大，后穴都急速绞尽——片岡结结实实地往他臀上来了一掌。“继续，快一点。”男人压着嗓子这么和他说到。呜咽了几声，小天使皱着眉继续动了起来，不断在他爱的人之间寻求性爱的美妙与刺激。他讶异于男人的举动，但却并不讨厌，相反心底深处一股难以言说的滋味就跟着鲜红掌印处的疼痛与痒意悄悄爬了上来。

 

滚烫的手掌时不时落下，小天使颤抖着身子摆着腰，他现在甚至连手臂都支撑不住地倒在小恶魔身上。后者抱着他，在他耳边哼着酥了的音调鼓励他动得再快一些。而片岡似乎也将要到达顶点，开始如小天使的愿一般摁着他的腰疯狂抽动起来。屋内肉体碰撞与此起彼伏的粗喘呻吟声越发加大，小天使只觉得自己连理智都要融化在了蚀骨般的快感之中。

 

——！！

 

终于攀上顶峰时，他眼里因为过度快感而累积起的泪水终于砸落下来。

 

*

 

片岡迷糊之间觉得似乎有人在蹭他的脸。

 

“……Takanori?”他揉揉眼睛，面前的小天使正趴在他身上，温暖的鼻息打在片岡脸上痒痒的。房里昏暗的暖色灯光依旧亮着，小恶魔在一旁自己蜷成一团睡得香甜。

 

“抱歉先生，我吵醒你了吗？”小天使看起来有些自责，片岡连忙轻轻摇头，稍微调整了一下姿势就把小天使揽到了怀里。

 

“睡不着吗？”

 

“嗯……可能咖啡终于对我起作用了？”

 

“那……要怎么样才能让我们的小天使安心地睡着呢？”

 

“片岡先生——能抱着我睡吗？”

 

“嗯？像现在这样？”

 

“嗯，这样就好。”

 

“当然。但你可以换一个更亲昵的称呼？”

 

“唔，我喜欢这么喊先生。先生呢？不喜欢吗？”

 

男人失笑，连忙否定着说随便他怎么喊都可以，又在天使额头落下一吻便静下来等怀中的人儿进入梦乡。小天使的呼吸逐渐拉长，就在片岡以为他将要睡着了，而自己也快要睡着的时候又听到了小天使轻轻地唤他。

 

“怎么了？”

 

“……我爱你。”

 

片岡一愣。这是他们之间第一次这样直白的表述心意。然而他想他能够明白小天使即便是在做爱之后也有些不安的心情。那么——

 

“我也爱你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 几个月了，难产患者终于产粮了 还是破万字的，哭泣


End file.
